Slighty Electrocuted
by mystic queen
Summary: (Sequel to Truly Electrifying) Nice Title,huh? Erm, lemme see...this is basically what happens after Rock and Ronda get back from wherever they went and what happens after. lol, this is probably my worst summary ever. R&R!! Chap 5 up FINALLY lol.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note-Yes, the title will change…or maybe not. And I'm ignoring the roster split AND the name change. It's just easier that way.

Summary: Basically picking up where "Truly Electrifying" left off. If ya haven't read TE, this won't make any sense. Or maybe it will?

Dedications-Bunny. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?! Stop stalking me! It was funny at first, now it's just weird, ok? ;)

-*-

The bright Caribbean sun hitting her eyes woke Ronda up out of a peaceful sleep. She rolled over tossing her arm lightly so it would land over her companion's warm chest, but all she got was an empty space and soft cotton sheets. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body pulling her legs up to her chest as she looked around the luxurious hotel suite.

            "DJ?" she called looking around until she noticed the sound of a shower running then she relaxed. They had been in Cabo san Lucas, Mexico for a week and had never been out of each other's sight for too long, especially since…

Ronda gathered hers and Dwayne's clothes from off the floor, setting them in a small pile on a carved wooden chair before wrapping a hotel robe around her and turning on the TV while lying across the bed. Before she could get into anything she heard the water stop, and the soft squeak of his feet touching the bathroom tile. Before he came out, she reached over to grab the phone to order some room service, breakfast, for the both of them.

            "You're up," Dwayne said, leaning down slightly to give her a soft peck on the lips.

            "How observant you are," Ronda responded grinning. "How was your shower?"

            "It was ok. I could think of at least one way it would've been better, you know."

            "Hmm, I have no idea what you mean," she said, going over to her bag to get ready for her own shower. After she was done, she walked back into the room where Dwayne was pulling a khaki colored T-shirt over his head. He had packed mostly everything he'd brought into his large back and zipped it up when he was finished. Ronda had slipped on a lavender halter top with some blue jeans. She reached down to put her shoes on, looking over at the man who was getting their room service. 

The man she loved. 

Her husband.

Smiling, Ronda walked out onto the terrace looking out over the clear blue water as waves crashed gently against the surf and resting her arms along the balcony until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She rested her head back against Rocky's chest, still gazing at the picturesque setting that surrounded them, and rested her left hand on her folded arm and stared at her ring.

            "You're never gonna stop looking at that thing are you?" he asked rhetorically, he already had his answer without her saying a word.

            "…You still don't have any regrets, right? I mean, marrying me so fast after my divorce was final?"

            "Nope," she said firmly. "I wouldn't change a thing."

             "I'm glad," he said, smiling to himself.

            "Well, there's one thing I would change-I sure as hell wouldn't leave Cabo."

            "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's beautiful here. But we gotta go home." With that, Ronda broke his grasp and walked back into the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "Home," she said scoffing, "We don't _have a home. We've been married for three days; we're not going back to Connecticut to stay in my old room with Steph down the hall and we sure as hell ain't going back to Davie. I get the slight feeling that your ex-wife won't be too willing to share a home with the new one." It was true. The two of them were so wrapped up in their moment that they hadn't thought about what happened next._

            "We'll figure something out. Make it up as we go along, that's what we do best, right? But in the meantime-" Ronda groaned-"We have to leave."

            "_Fine." Ronda got up and finished packing her things, slipped on her sunglasses, looked around at the idyllic setting one more time, then they left._

After they'd arrived in the city Raw was going to be held, Dwayne had gotten their rental car, and they set off to try and be at the arena before it got too late.

            "DJ?" Ronda asked, chewing a fingernail.

            "Hmm?"

            "You know Vince is gonna kill us, right? I mean, you had a match on Raw that you missed and we don't know what the hell he had to come up with. And luckily for me, I'm not women's champion, or I'd really be screwed."

            "Did anybody ever tell you that you worry too much?"   

            "No."

            "Well, you do. I'm sure Vince will be just fine when we get back. You'll see."

~*_Elsewhere*~_

            "_Have any of you seen Rock?!" Vince growled angrily at the superstars and agents who were having lunch in catering. No one spoke, just shook their heads. And after swearing profusely, he turned and stalked off. About ten minutes later, a car pulled up in the parking lot. After getting out and checking in with security, Arn Anderson ran over._

            "Hey, Arn, how are you?" Dwayne asked.

            "I'm fine, but you two should be worried about yourselves. Vince wants to see both of you, now."

            "Does he?" Ronda said, giving Dwayne an "I told you so" look before following behind Arn to Vince's office. When they walked in, Vince and everyone there was obviously in a meeting but everyone went silent as Vince glared at the both of them. Ronda tucked her hair behind her ear nervously as everyone in the room got up to leave the three of them alone. Vince got up from his chair and walked over to them slowly.

"Hi, daddy," Ronda said giving Vince a weak smile.

            "_Don't you 'hi daddy' me! One…whole…week the two of you were gone. One entire week of shows and excuses I had to come up with to keep the damn internet smarks off my back because The Rock had a __title match that he didn't show up for! It was easy just to say that Ronda was out sick, and then people started to think about how convenient it was that the both of you were out at the same time if you know what I mean. So, I want something, something from both of you. Tell me why I shouldn't __FIRE your asses!!" he growled in classic Mr. McMahon form._

Dwayne and Ronda looked at each other for a second before Ronda turned back to Vince and spoke.

            "Cuz we got married," Ronda said smiling, and they both raised their left hands to show him. Vince let out a long sigh and sank into the nearest chair.

~*_In __Florida__*~_

            "You mean he hasn't even called _you?"_

            "No. And you think he would call his own mother."

            "Hmm…I don't like this, Ata. This isn't like Dwayne at all," Dany said taking another sip of coffee.

            "Well, I hope nothing's happened," Ata said, furrowing her brow.

            "I suppose that if something serious had happened someone would have called," Dany replied, nodding.

            "Well, still-" Ata was cut off by a cry from upstairs. "Someone's awake," she said smiling.

            "I'll go," Dany offered.

            "No, I haven't seen my granddaughter all day. You just rest and I'll take care of it," Ata said, and made her way upstairs. After a few seconds Dany got up to go in her office and get her phone book. After flipping through it and finding the number she was looking for, she picked up the cordless phone and started to dial. She was halfway done when the doorbell rang. Hanging up the phone, she ran over to the front door and opened it, smiling in anticipation, but when she saw who it was her smile faded.

            "Oh, um, hello," she said.

            "Good afternoon. Mrs. Johnson?" The courier asked. He was a fresh faced young man, with blue eyes and dark hair.

            "Yes."

            "Here you are ma'am," he said, handing over a long thin document. "You have a good day," he said, turning to walk away. Confused, she watched as he walked off the property, and then walked back into the house and into her office. Luckily Ata was still upstairs with Simone so she wouldn't be disturbed. Closing the door behind her and tearing the strip off the package she opened it and saw that it was a legal document. Figuring that it was some legality for her firm, she put on her glasses and sat on the edge of her desk, mumbling the words to herself.

            "Da, da, da, da, da, yeah, yeah, blah, blah-WHAT?!" she exclaimed standing up, her heart pounding, and continued to read, her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

            "A divorce?! _Bull shit." She said, throwing the papers on the oak table and grabbed her phone book again, flipping furiously through it to find the number she was looking for._

            "He thinks he's gonna divorce _me? Well, he's got another thing coming."_

-*-Author's Note-*-

Whew…if THAT didn't take me a long time to write, I don't know what did. If you read "Barely Breathing", well, I'm trying to come up with chap 2 for it. If any of you read my bio, it says why this took so long. I didn't know any legal words or anything, but I'm gonna have to learn some for a future chapter. *sigh* Review!


	2. On the road...

~*Authoresses Note*~

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, I hope what I come up with can live up to any expectations, even though it's too early so I don't think there are any, LoL. Oh, and if you don't know what the word "coital" means…look it up before you continue. *smile*

-*-

A little while later Ronda and Dwayne separated. While Ronda was walking down to catering she heard a voice from behind her.

            "Ronda!" she stopped and turned around to see Stephanie, and smiled. Things were still strained between the two of them, but it wasn't as bad as before.

            "Hey, Steph."

            "So, married, huh?"

            "Wow, I forgot how fast news travel here, but it's only been a week."

            "Well, that and that huge rock on your finger, no pun intended."

            "Yep, we got married in Mexico. If you come down to catering with me I can tell you all about it."

            "Let's go. I haven't had lunch anyways," Stephanie said as they began to walk down the hall, into catering and sat down.

            "Alrighty, so DJ went down to Mexico to get a quicky divorce, and he asked me to come with him, but I didn't know what he was doing or even where we were going until we got there. So he got the divorce and we got married that night." She said shrugging.

            "Excuse me?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

            "Yeah, I know that sounds _really bad."_

            "So, how did he propose?"

            "Well…uh…um…" she said as her memory wandered back to the night of Dwayne's post coital spontaneous proposal. "It wasn't exactly traditional...um…I'm gonna go get something to eat." She said, getting up quickly and going over to the tables and got a plate, filling it up with everything that looked good, and then went back to the table.

            "You're gonna eat all that?" Stephanie asked, looking from the plate to Ronda.

            "Yeah. All we had in Mexico was room service crap that I was afraid to eat because, well, you know, it's Mexico. I finally get to eat some real food, and I'm taking advantage of it. This is the WWF, it's not like I won't burn the calories off later," Ronda answered, starting to dig in. After she was done and they'd finished talking, Ronda went around seeing everyone and catching them up on what'd happened as well, then before they knew it, it was time for that night's Raw.

She sat around with Stephanie and some of the other people who either didn't have matches or had them early in the evening. She started feeling a little tired, but then it was time for Dwayne to come out and cut a promo for build-up to the main event, which was the title shot against Triple H.

            "_Finally," he began in a gruff voice, "The Rock has come __back to Dallas!" he said, the fans repeating his every word. Ronda rolled her eyes in disgust and Jackie caught her._

            "Girl, what are you rolling your eyes at?" she asked grinning.

            "I _hate when he does that. It's so fuckin' stupid."_

            "But it's part of his gimmick," she said shrugging.

            "Yeah, but he can't come up with anything else? And what about when he hasn't been somewhere before, how can he 'come back', you know what I mean?" she concluded, tossing her hair over her shoulder and sitting back in her chair. Jackie and Trish both gave each other confused looks.

After the show was over, Dwayne walked to the back with a towel around his neck that he was given by one of the agents. He spotted Ronda finishing up a conversation with Albert* near the men's locker room. When he was halfway there, Ronda and Albert had gone their separate ways.

            "Hey babe," he said, leaning over to kiss her and was surprised when she recoiled in response.

            "Ew, no," she said, taking a step back.

            "What's wrong?"

            "You just had a, like, 45 minute match. You're all sweaty and you're not exactly the freshest smelling person right now. So why don't you go and shower so we can get the hell out of here, ok? I'm gonna go say bye to my girls," she said, then turned and walked away, leaving her very confused husband behind.

Their next stop was Oklahoma, and they had to drive there. Dwayne did most of the driving while Ronda sat and listened to the radio, staring out the window. 

            "I don't think we've been to this arena before, do you know where it is?" she asked.

            "I've only been there twice, but I'm sure we'll find it eventually."

            "Well, didn't Pat Patterson or somebody give you instructions?"

            "Yeah. Here," he said, handing her a piece of paper, "You can make sure I know where I'm going."

            "Okay…" she began, reading the paper to herself and looking out at the signs, "We're going the right way so far…wait, what are you doing?" she asked as he all of a sudden made a turn.

            "I'm turning left."

            "What the hell are you doing that for?!"

            "Because I think it might get us there quicker."

            "Oh, you _think so," she said incredulously._

            "Ronda, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

            "Don't ask what's wrong with me, _you're the one who's gonna end up getting us lost."_

            "I'm not gonna get us lost."

            "Oh, that's right, you're _The Rock and you __never make a wrong turn or even ask for directions to make sure we're going the right way."_

            "So what do _you think we should do?"_

            "_Ohh, now he wants to ask questions. Don't ask me what we should do O' Great one. Just do the smart thing and get us back on the right track." Sighing, Dwayne got back on the highway. "God, why don't you go a __little bit faster so you can get us killed!" she said sarcastically._

            "Why don't you shut the hell up so I can drive?!"

            "Don't you fuckin' holler at me!" Ronda shouted. "Oh, and look at that, we just missed our exit. That's just _super, DJ."_

            "If you would shut up for _five minutes I wouldn't have missed it," Dwayne remarked, switching into a closer lane._

            "Great, so _you miss the exit and it's __my fault. You know what? I don't need this bullshit. Stop the car."_

            "What?"

            "You heard me, stop the damn car." Shaking his head, Dwayne pulled over to the side of the empty highway and Ronda clicked the lock and got out of the car.

            "Ronda, what are you gonna do, walk to Oklahoma?" In silence, Ronda grabbed her purse, slammed the door, then walked a few steps to the other door, climbing in the backseat and folding her arms over her chest.

            "Go." She said simply.

            "Ronda-"

            "_GO!" Sighing, he pulled off onto the highway, and all of a sudden, Ronda began to laugh._

~*The next day in Florida*~

            "Well, you have enough information to take Dwayne to court," Dany's lawyer Jonathan Davis told her as they sat in her living room having coffee. "We can go see the both of them today if you'd like."

            "No, I want to wait. They're newlyweds and I want them to enjoy this time together, their happiness, because it sure as hell isn't gonna last very long," Dany replied, smiling to herself and taking a sip of coffee.

-*-

What's Dany gonna do?

And what the hell is wrong with Ronda!?

These questions and more will be answered….IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Dun na na!!!!

-*-

Authoresses Note-* Cuz Jessie just **_loves her some Albert!! Hyuck!!_**


	3. Unexpected news...

Authoresses note: Figured I'd get started on this one quickly, so it doesn't take as long as chap 2 did…sowwy 'bout that folks. Writer's block is an evil bitch type person. Oh, keep in mind; I know nothing about Florida, or its _gated communities. *snicker*_

Anyways, whenever this chapter gets done, just know that I had a hell of a time trying to bullshit to get to certain parts, so if the bullshitting sucks, well, you know it's just bullshit! Mwa ha!!

-*-

            "You're insane, you know that, right?" Dwayne asked his wife as they walked into the arena for Smackdown. Ronda just laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist as they checked in with security. "I mean, you just lost your damn mind last night."

            "I don't know what came over me, I was just…I don't know, I was tired and I had a headache and I was just taking it out on you. It was funny as hell, though," she said, starting to laugh again.

Edge had the second match of the night and blah blah blah, I'm gonna see if I can skip to the next part. Lemme see…

Rocky had a tag team match with Triple H against Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho as the main event. When it was over he went to look for Ronda, and ended up finding her asleep on a makeshift bed consisting of a bench and her purse as a pillow in the empty women's locker room. She looked so peaceful lying there that he almost didn't want to wake her up, but then Trish walked in so he went over and kneeled down.

            "Ronda, wake up, it's time to go," he said, shaking her arm gently, but she didn't budge. "Trish, how long has she been in here?"

            "I don't know, I haven't been back here in a while."

            "Ronda? Come on baby, wake up," he said, shaking her a little harder. Her eyelids didn't even flutter. Trish walked over to the other side of the bench and kneeled down. 

            "Ronda wake up!" she said, tapping her face lightly. "She's breathing, isn't she?"

            "Shit! Check and see," Dwayne said nervously.

            "She's breathing, but maybe we should get an agent in here or something," Trish suggested.

            "Ok," he answered as Trish got up and left. "_Ronda!" Dwayne shouted, shaking her one last time before her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes._

            "What?" she said sleepily.

            "Thank god you're alright," he said, hugging her.

            "What happened, why were you yelling at me?"

            "You wouldn't wake up." He said as Trish, an agent and an EMT came into the room.

            "Oh, good, she's awake."

            "Sorry for the scare or whatever. Isn't it time to go?" she said, then stood up and stumbled, almost falling over.  

            "That's it, you're going to the hospital, I don't like this at all." Dwayne said, sitting her down on the bench.

            "I'm fine; I'm just a little dizzy. My legs are probably asleep from lying on the bench. I wanna go home, DJ. I can go to the doctor anytime." Ronda concluded. Sighing, he nodded and they left.

-*-

            "Ah, home at last," Ronda said dropping her bags on the floor and flopped down on the couch of their hotel suite. "I'm just glad that the next couple shows are here in Michigan so I can rest."

            "I wish we had gone back to Florida like I suggested so you could go see my doctor." Dwayne said sitting next to her.

            "Will you relax? Besides, my doctor's here, I'll go see her."

            "Ronda?"

            "DJ?"

            "I think you're pregnant."

            "What?"

            "No, really. I mean, think about it, you've been having these crazy mood swings, you're appetite has increased, and the way you've been sleeping lately has scared me."

            "That's your basis on the assumption that I'm pregnant?"

            "Well it makes sense to me."

            "Well, for _your information, I've always eaten a lot, I'm a deep sleeper and I __always have mood swings! But that's because I'm a Cancer and it doesn't mean that I'm pregnant!" Ronda said, bursting into tears and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her._

-*-

The next night in Grand Rapids there was a house show that Dwayne was scheduled to wrestle in; he and Edge were in a tag team match against Chris and Kurt for the main event. Ronda was in the women's locker room with a few of the girls getting ready to go out.

            "Dammit Trish, I have to get another bag cuz I keep getting yours confused with mine," Ronda said, walking over to the bench where Trish was lacing up her boots and sat the bag down. She had just pulled on her pants when Trish looked over at her intently.

            "Ronda?"

            "What?"

            "Did you get something done?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Your boobs look bigger. Did you get something done?"

            "No," Ronda said, looking down since she was sitting there in her bra, "And stop looking at my boobs."

            "Yeah…you and Rocky were only gone for a week…oh my god, are you pregnant?" Trish asked with wide eyes.

            "Dammit, not this bullshit again," she mumbled.  

            "Oh, my god! You are!" Trish smiled.

            "No I'm not! My damn evil period will be here any day now. And I wish people would stop saying that I'm pregnant!" Ronda shouted, pulling on her shirt and storming out of the room.

            "Yeah, she's pregnant," Jackie said.

            "Oh yeah," Trish said laughing.

-*-

The next day they went to Detroit early for the show there but Dwayne immediately dropped Ronda off at the hospital and she made him go to the hotel. About an hour later he came back and picked her up and they sat in silence.

            "So, how did it go?" he asked.

            "Alright," she said simply.

            "You okay?" he asked, he got a nod in response. He took the hint and they rode back to the hotel in silence. When they got back in Ronda threw her purse on the table and flopped down on the bed, turning away from her husband.

            '_What if she's not pregnant after all?" he thought, '__What if it's something worse?' Dwayne sat down near the foot of the bed where she was lying and rubbed her legs comfortingly._

            "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. And I won't pressure you either; you'll tell me when you're ready. Just know that whatever's going on that I love you no matter what. Ok?" she nodded again in response. Pursing his lips, he got up and kissed her on the forehead softly, pushing some strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna go to the gym, I'll see you in a little while." Dwayne grabbed his bag and got the car keys from off of the table. He got halfway to the door when-

            "DJ, wait." Ronda sat up and turned around; sitting with her legs folded and pinched the bridge of her nose as if in thought.

            "Yeah?"

            "…I'm pregnant," she said as if she didn't want to admit it. Dwayne smiled, dropped his bag and quickly went over to her.

            "I knew it," he said, sitting beside her and leaning over to give her a kiss, but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. "Oh, trying to play hard to get?" he said, then started to tickle her sides as she laughed, trying to get away from him.

            "Alright!" Ronda said, laughing. 

            "I was right," he grinned.

            "This _one time," she said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully._

            "I love you."

            "God, I hate it when you get all mushy," she said, groaning.

            "Don't make me tickle you again."

            "Alright! I love you, ok? _God." She said, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance._

            "And you're having my _baby," he said in a sing-song voice._

            "Did I remind you that you're not allowed to sing in front of the baby either? We don't need to scar the poor thing for life…" Ronda said grinning.

            "Ouch," Dwayne said, clutching his heart as Ronda laughed, then lent over and kissed him.

A/N-Aww, wasn't that sweetness? Well ya know what that means…*evil laugh*

-*-

~*Three months later*~

            "Wow…"

            "Twins…"

            "Who knew?"

            "Not me, that's for damn sure," Ronda said, laying the ultrasound picture on the coffee table in their hotel room. They had settled into a nice house in Florida as well. Ronda didn't want to move to Davie, but Dwayne wanted to be close enough for Simone to see both her parents, so they moved into another gated community an hour away. But Ronda still insisted on going out with Dwayne on the road. The next few shows were in California.

            "So does this mean you have to take twice better care of yourself?" Dwayne said laughing. Ronda stared at him and he slowly stopped.

            "Stop making jokes for the next 6 months, please," she said lying back on the couch, her oversized shirt resting on the small bump in her stomach. "DJ, I'm hungry."

            "No, really?"

            "Ha, ha," she said sarcastically, throwing a small pillow at him when there was a knock at the door.

            "Room service is psychic now?"

            "If they are, you're tipping 'em extra," she said, smiling as Dwayne went over and opened the door.

            "Hello Dwayne," a voice said that made a chill go up Ronda's spine.

            "Dany…uh…" Dwayne managed to get out.

            "A 'hi' would be nice as well," she said, smiling politely as she walked inside the hotel room.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" Ronda snapped, walking over to stand beside Dwayne.

            "Are you going to let her speak to the mother of your child that way?" Dany said. She was dressed casually in a loose fitting pantsuit reminiscent of the outfit she wore the first time she and Ronda had met.

            "Stop trying to ignore me and answer my damn question!" Dany pursed her lips before she spoke again.

            "Well, I heard that you two were married and seeing as I was here on business and Dwayne was here on business-"

            "Bullshit, we've been married for months and DJ is an active father, of course you know that we're married."

            "Wow, if this is the language you use often, I'm not sure about you being around our daughter, right Dwayne?"

            "Oh you little-"

            "Dany, what are you really doing here?"

            "Can the two of us talk? You know, in private?"

            "No," Ronda snapped, narrowing her eyes at Dany. "Whatever you're going to say to him, you can say to me." After a pause and a slight nod she began to speak.

            "You know, when I first got the divorce papers, I was very shocked. It's not everyday your husband runs off without a word for a week and you have to find out from a piece of paper delivered by a _courier that your marriage doesn't exist anymore," she started, her tone becoming more venomous as she continued. "When your own husband doesn't even come to you personally, nor have the __decency to tell you that he wants a divorce, but instead runs off to __Mexico for God's sake to get a quickie divorce! __Then to find out that he's gotten remarried during said week in Mexico to the woman he's had an affair with during our seemingly happy marriage, well, how __exactly was I supposed to take that, Dwayne?"_

            "Look, Dany," he began.

            "Are you going to try and explain this away? There is no explanation or excuse for this! I was happy, I thought that _you were happy, and then I find out that you run off with __her! Well, did you think that I was just gonna sit at home and accept this? And how was I supposed to explain to Simone that all of a sudden her daddy doesn't live with us anymore? She's almost two, Dwayne! So I got in touch with __my lawyer to find out my rights in this matter, when he pointed something very interesting to me."_

            "You are _not gonna try and get sole custody of Simone. You may not like me and that's your problem, but trying to take that little girl from her father-"Ronda said._

            "Why would I try to do that? I'd never do that to my daughter, what kind of mother would I be if I did? Besides, more importantly than that, I wouldn't _want to, I don't __need to, and I couldn't if I tried."_

            "What are you talking about, Dany?" Dwayne asked.

            "Oh, it's simple really," she began with new confidence, "You two aren't married at all."

A/N-Good lord, that took a long ass time too, lol. Hope this chap wasn't _too bad. But go ahead and enjoy the ramblings I made to myself while I was writing this, lol. Are you crazy if you talk to yourself and answer?_

-*-

GAH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

I'M STUCK ON WHAT TO WRITE!!

OK, BREATHE RONDA, OK? Just relax, there's no rush. Hey, ya made them wait for about 3 weeks for the second chapter, and they want you to write something good, yanno? No flames to hurt your fragile ego.

Oh, thanks, that's a nice way of putting it.

Sorry.

*sigh* Anyways…

…

Hello?! Back to the pep talk!

Oh, SORRY! Ok, where was I? Um…ok, don't rush and plan out what you have. Remember, that's what you had the extra page for. Now, what do you want to happen in this chapter?

Well, Ronda's gonna figure out why she's been acting like a basket case, which is because she's pregnant.

Mm-hmm.

And then 3 months later, while they're all happy, Dany comes around and tells them that they aren't married at all, chap 4 is the showdown between Ronda and Dany.

Ok, see? You have what you want-

But I don't have how to get to it! Do I have her be a little-ah, nevermind.

Just remember, you can always go back and change what you don't like, right?

…yeah! Of course! Duh. I knew I liked you.

Well, I _am you…_

Technicalities.

K.

*sigh*

What NOW, Ronda?

I'm stuck again.

On what?

Ok, well, this is what I have so far. Ronda was sleeping and DJ kept trying to wake her up and she wouldn't wake up, which scared the crap out of him until she finally woke up, and he makes her go see a doctor while they're in Detroit. 

So what's the problem?

The Detroit thing wasn't what I had planned…now that I think about it; I'm not quite sure what I had planned…

Just think, you know you had something.

Ok…I didn't think up that sleeping thing at all, but I couldn't just say "oh I'm pregnant" or something, I have to build up to it.

Right, right.

Then they're gonna go home and be all happifull and then Dany's gonna come in and bust up the whole groove. And when I'm done with this chap I can focus on writing the other parts, which lead up to the birth and stuff. What I have planned before the baby's born is gonna take about 2 chaps, with one being the actual birth.

Why don't you just bullshit until you find what you want?

Why don't I just relax until I get an idea in my head? You wouldn't want me to rush with the story and have it suck, would you?

No, of course not.

Well, good then. It's not like ff.net is up right now anyways…

Oh, just get online.

K!!


	4. Another Face-off

"You're lying," Ronda said after a stunned silence had filled the room.

            "Why would I lie about this?" Dany asked, tilting her head slightly.

 "Because you're just mad that he married me and you came to try and upset us, well, it's not gonna work so you can just go back to Florida."

            "I wouldn't say something like this if I didn't have proof to back it up."

            "Prove it then! Where's your little hot-shot lawyer? Where are your little legal documents?"

            "I don't have any-"

            "Right, just like I thought because you're lying. That's really fuckin' pathetic of you Dany, to come here and try to mess with our heads like that. So why don't you just walk down to your room, pack up your shit, go home to Florida and then you can go back to being the bitter bitch we all know and wish were never born." Ronda snapped angrily.

            "Ronda!" Dwayne said, shocked by her outburst.

            "Somewhere in the back of your mind you know that I'm telling the truth, that's why you're getting so angry."

            "Oh, bullshit! If your husband's evil ex-wife came and said that you weren't married after all, you'd get just as pissed!" Dany just surveyed Ronda, smirking.

            '_She's like the complete opposite of me. What in the world drew Dwayne to her?' Dany thought._

            "Awfully quiet over there, Dwayne. Any particular reason why?" he looked from his spot on the wall to Dany and pursed his lips instead of speaking. "Right, because you know that I'm telling the truth. You two got married in Mexico the night after you got the divorce, but it wasn't final until it got to me, meaning that this…this _marriage is null and void. Invalid. Nonexistent. Do you two understand what I'm saying?"_

            "Yeah, I understand you just fine, Dany," Dwayne said, "Maybe our marriage isn't valid, but you couldn't wait to come here and gloat about it."

            "Dwayne-" 

            "You know, I thought you were above this. I thought you had dignity and I thought you had _class, but I guess you lost that somewhere along the way."_

            "Well, I'm _sorry if finding out that your husband has had an affair made me a little less classy, or a little insecure! And yeah, when I found out I couldn't __wait to throw it back in your face, make you feel embarrassed and ashamed!"_

Ronda folded her arms and turned to the side.

            "I think you should leave," she said.

            "Now wait a minute, Ronda, I wanna know what else Dany has to say before we just kick her out-" Dwayne began.

            "I was talking…" Ronda said slowly, turning around, "to _you."_

            "You want me to leave the two of you alone with no supervision? No way."

            "We need to settle this, DJ. Leave, please." She said in a dangerously calm voice.

            "Fine. 20 minutes. I'm gonna go to the lobby and order something but I'll be back soon." He said, putting on his hat and leaving.

            "So now that we're alone what are you gonna do, beat me up?" Dany remarked.

            "You're so ridiculously clueless, Dany, you know _nothing about me."_

            "And why would I want to lose brain cells trying to?"

            "Oh my, was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Ronda said, cocking her head to the side.

            "Call it whatever you want."

            "I really hope that wasn't supposed to be because, well, you suck at it."

            "Suck, huh? I guess _that's how you got Dwayne…"_

            "That's cute. Quit while you're behind, ok?"

            "Is this supposed to be a game to you or something?!"

            "Yeah, you know what? It is because I can't believe how pathetic you are! You came all the way out here to California, and if you expect me to believe that it's just on business then you've got another thing coming."

            "What do you want to do, call my firm?"

            "I wouldn't waste the energy. Lets get something straight, Dany. I still don't believe you when you say that my husband and I aren't married."

            "Be delusional! See if I care," Dany replied, tossing up her hands.

            "Because if we weren't married, why would you wait so long to bust us?"

            "I wanted both of you to get comfortable in your 'marriage'. I wanted you to feel secure so that when I came around making my announcement your little jaw could fall right to the floor."

            "You keep referring to me, have you forgotten that a marriage takes two people? And _god you are the most jealous woman I've ever laid eyes on." _

            "_Excuse me?"_

            "You heard me, Dany, you're jealous. You're jealous and you're sad and you're pathetic but most of all you're lonely and it is eating you up inside to know that your husband left you for me. That _I was the one he dreamt about at night, __I was the one he couldn't wait to see every week. __I was the one he wanted to make love to, not you, and that __I was the one who had his love and his heart and his soul and I __still have it and he has mines and you want it back so bad you can't even think straight. He slept in __your bed wishing that he was with __me. How do you feel about __that, hotshot?" Dany pursed her lips and looked the other way as Ronda continued. "So you get your little lawyer to find a bullshit technicality so you can hop on the first flight out here to L.A. and try to burst our bubble, well ya know what? It's not gonna happen because DJ and I are in love, and we're committed and, well…" she trailed off, resting her hands on her stomach and for the first time Dany looked down and noticed the round outline in Ronda's shirt._

            "Pregnant," Dany muttered to herself, "Unbelievable."

            "Well, you know that old nursery rhyme; first comes love, then comes marriage-"

            "So you get pregnant so you can trap him!" Dany exclaimed, laughing.

            "If _that's what you think then-"_

            "Oh, save it Ronda, I've dealt with women like you before and you're all the same. This is nothing new."

            "'Women like you'? You've never met _anyone like me, sweetie."_

            "Oh, you think you're different because you're pregnant? _Right. I don't think you know Dwayne's and my history together. You're just a pit stop, ok? A mere roadblock for Dwayne and me."_

"If I weren't pregnant, I'd be kicking the shit out of you right about now…"

"This situation between the two of you is just temporary. He'll realize that sex, as easy as it may be to get, doesn't make a relationship. And then he'll come back home to his _real family while you sit at home crying thinking that it was all gonna work out! I still cannot __believe that he __married you and divorced __me! You have nothing to offer him, no life, and no stability-"_

            "Oh and you do?!"

            "_Shut up!" Dany roared, her tan skin taking on a red hue. "You unbelievable slut, you little __termagant! You had an affair with a married man just because he's The Rock and you couldn't keep your damn hands off of him! You slept with the father of my child who is now going to become second place to your little spawn! You inserted yourself into his life and convinced him to leave me so he could marry __you! Do you have any idea how that feels? To think that you have the perfect life and a picturesque marriage and family while your husband is off fucking some whore who works with him! You didn't just steal my husband, Ronda, you stole my life! You stole the only comfort and happiness with a man that I've ever known!"_

            "Will you listen to yourself?! Really, do you even think before you speak? _I didn't start that affair on my own, hell I didn't start it period! I couldn't have __made DJ leave you if I had __tried if he was __really happy and in love with you. You can blame me for your marriage failing all you want to but the fact of the matter is, as harsh as it may sound, he just doesn't want you anymore. No man who was as happy and in love as you say the two of you were would even think of sleeping with anyone else much less leave his wife for another woman. And all the lawyers and catty comments in the world are not gonna change the fact that DJ and I are married. It may not be legal but it's in our hearts where it counts the most."_

            "_Aw, you're married in your __hearts that's so __sweet! Well, I'm glad you are aware of your marriage not being valid. And actually I could sue Dwayne for bigamy if I wanted." Ronda cocked her head to the side giving Dany a quizzical look. "Oh, did I forget to mention that he's still married to me? Since the marriage is void the divorce is too, so I am __still Mrs. Dwayne Johnson. Silly me, always forgetting the details," Dany said, grinning. _

            "I'm glad you think that's funny because as soon as DJ finds that out he's gonna get his lawyer started on the divorce proceedings."

            "Divorce proceedings," Dany repeated, rolling her eyes. "All Dwayne and I will have to do is have a nice long talk and you'll be out of the picture so fast it'll be like you were never there at all…a bad memory."

            "_Or you could get it through your head that there is no more you and Dwayne and accept that he chose __me. We're getting ready to start a family and we really don't need this stress, isn't that right, babies?" Ronda said, talking to her stomach.           _

            "Babies?"

            "Oh, did I forget to mention that we're having twins? Silly me, always forgetting the details," Ronda replied, giving Dany the same grin that she'd given her just a few moments earlier. Dany's eyes narrowed to slits and the women had a small stare down before Dany grabbed her purse and left.

-*-

Dany was making her way down the hall to the elevators as fast as she could, thankful that no one was in her way.

            '_I can't believe __I let her get to me!' she thought as she boarded the empty elevator. '__I know Dwayne. I know how he thinks and I know what our relationship means to him. He won't stay with her, he can't! I'll just have to get him alone, sit him down and discuss all this with him and he'll see that he belongs with me. I'll show her__…I don't know what she was thinking, trying to seduce my husband…but she was right. He fell for it, and it wouldn't have happened if he didn't really want her.' Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she reached the 4th floor and the elevator stopped._

            'O_h god, I really do not need this right now. Great, Dany, you burst into tears right as the elevator stops. Now you get to face some stranger who's gonna be asking all types of questions and…' she turned her back to the doors before they opened, wiping her tears away furiously so she wouldn't have to explain herself. She took her compact out of her purse and checked her eyes and was relieved when they weren't red or puffy. Satisfied with what she saw, she closed the compact and placed it back in her purse._

            "Dany?" she recognizes the voice and slowly turns around.

            "Dwayne." She says, averting her eyes so that she won't have to look into his.

            "I was just coming upstairs…I'm glad I didn't have to separate you two," he says as he presses his room floor and the elevator resumes its movement. Dany began to fidget as she watched the elevator slowly go down from floor to floor, the pressure building up inside of her as she just watching Dwayne stand there in silence, and as the elevator was almost down to the lobby she sprinted over and pressed stop.

            "We need to talk."

            "Dany, what are you doing?"

            "I can't just stand by and…look, your marriage to Ronda is invalid so that means that we're still married." Dwayne sighed at the news.

            "I figured as much. So, what, you want to talk about alimony or child support or-"

            "No! That's not it at all! I don't need your money, Dwayne, I just want you."

            "Look, Dany-"

            "No, you look, and really listen to me. I don't know what you were thinking when you married Ronda but I doubt you know her at all, you don't know what kind of woman she is! She's vindictive and spiteful and just plain nasty and she is going to hurt you, Dwayne. It may not be today or this month or even this year but when the chips are down you're going to see what kind of woman you tried to marry. Now I know you, and I know that you're going to have to figure this out all on your own, but when you do see the real Ronda, when that mask of hers comes off I'm still gonna be there. And I promise not to say I told you so, either," she then pressed the start button and the elevator resumed its course heading down to the lobby. As the door opened she scribbled something on the back of a business card and handed it to him. "That's where I'll be staying for the next two days. We really need to talk, Dwayne." She said, walking away and the elevator doors closed soon after.

-*-

Dwayne finally made his way back up to the room, and heard the TV faintly outside of the door. Walking into the bedroom, he saw Ronda sitting Indian style on the bed with a box of tissues and some scattered tissue papers around her, crying quietly.

            "Ronda?"

            "Oh, DJ, there you are," she responded, quickly trying to wipe her tears away so he wouldn't see her cry.

            "Baby, what's wrong? You're crying," he said, sitting next to her on the bed.

            "I'm ok, I was just watching Animal Planet, you know how I get watching those shows, it's just hormones, I'm fine."

            "Why are you lying to me?" he asked softly, gently turning her face towards his so he could look at her. Ronda looked embarrassed as tears began to wet her eyes.

            "Because she got to me. I tried not to let her but she did."

            "What'd she tell you?" Rocky asked, wiping away a tear that had slid down her face.

            "She said that I wouldn't last. That I was just a roadblock in your relationship with each other and that you'll realize that a long lasting relationship can't be built on just sex. And that I don't have anything to offer you and that you'll leave me once the two of you talk things through."

            "And you believed that?"          

            "Well, it was hard not too! I read your book, I know how long the two of you have been together and everything you've been through with her, you two have got history-"

            "Exactly. History, past tense. I'm not with Dany anymore and she's not my wife, no matter what some legal document says. I love _you and I married __you, and I sure as hell didn't do it to prove a point to anyone, ok? We're in this together the two-well-four of us," he said, smiling. "Ok?" Ronda nodded in response. "Good. Now come here, I want my wife." He hugged her and then followed up with a few soft kisses that lingered for a few moments until they both laid back on the bed, Ronda resting her head on Dwayne's chest._

            "…I'm still a little scared," she replied after a moment, and he responded by holding her a little tighter, until they eventually fell asleep.

A/N-*sigh* about damn time, right? God, is anyone even still reading this anymore? Wait, don't answer that, lol.

Alright, with my evil writers block it took me a while to write this all through. I wanted to convey the emotions of the women mostly, both of them going back and forth with the catty comments then one getting the best of the other but they're both just victims of love, however cheesy that may be, lol. I hope this didn't suck too badly! I'll try to have the new chap up sooner.

Laterz folks.


	5. A Hard Goodbye

A/N-This chap starts off like usual, telling you how much time has passed since the last time we've seen Ronda, Rocky and everyone else. Teehee!

A month had passed since Dany had told Ronda and Dwayne that they weren't legally married, and she and her lawyers were playing hardball with ending the marriage as well.

But on this Tuesday morning in Connecticut, Ronda had different things on her mind. She woke up at 10 am and began to get dressed. At almost 6 months pregnant she wasn't the most limber or fast moving person, and the fact that she was having twins didn't help much. Still she got dressed with such purpose and vigor that she didn't need Dwayne's help for much of anything except putting on her shoes.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? 'Cause I'll blow off Smackdown in a minute," Dwayne offered.

"You have to go, you're in the main event," Ronda replied gently.

"Damn a main event if my wife needs me."

"And there are fans that've spent their hard earned money to see The Rock, so just go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Dwayne sighed, knowing that he couldn't change her mind.

"What time are you supposed to be leaving?"

"Hunter will be here in about half an hour and it takes half an hour to get to the…and don't you have to get to the arena?" Ronda said, pushing some hair behind her ear and changing the subject.

"I don't want to leave you alone, Ronda."

"DJ, I'll be fine, and I won't be alone either. I need to do this if I'm ever gonna get past it."

"But that's just it, you never will get past this," Rocky said standing in front of his wife.

"…Well I at least have to try. I need closure. Now can we go downstairs please? I'd like to have breakfast with my husband before he has to go." Dwayne kissed her on the forehead, and then wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the small dining room in the hotel room they were in.

-*-

After they'd eaten breakfast there was a knock at the hotel door.

"That's probably Hunter," Ronda said, getting up from the table and opening the door. "Hi, honey," she said as they exchanged pecks on the cheek.

"How you doin'?" he replied, placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm good, considering I feel like someone surgically implanted a watermelon that keeps growing _directly on my bladder,_" she said sarcastically. "Oh, speaking of my bladder, I'll be right back."

Hunter sat down on the sofa that faced the television in silence as Ronda made her way to the bathroom.

"Coffee?" Dwayne asked.

"Say again?"

"Do you want a cup of coffee, or maybe something out of that big ass fruit basket they gave us?"

"Sure," Hunter answered after a brief pause. "I'll take some fruit, I'm wired enough already," he then made his way over to the table and looked around before deciding on an apple, then rolled it around in his hands thoughtfully. Dwayne got up off the sofa and went over to Hunter, standing beside him.

"I know that we aren't the best of friends and we probably never will be, but I need you to be strong for her today. You know she's gonna put up a brave front."

"Yeah, I know," Hunter said, nodding slowly. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her."

"Okay, ready, Hunter?" Ronda, who had been listening nearby, asked while she grabbed her purse and sweater.

"Geez, took you long enough to finish in the bathroom," Hunter said, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Well I had a lot of urine to release, and I know you _really wanted to know that," she said grinning._

"Anyways, let's get out of here, it's getting late."

"Okay. DJ, I'll see you at the arena in a while," Ronda said, they hugged and shared a parting kiss, and then she and Hunter left.

-*-

Ronda and Hunter had a bit of a distance to walk to get to the gravesite, even though he'd parked as closely as he could. On the way, Ronda had picked up a small bouquet of flowers and was now gripping the stems in her hand.

            "Hunter?" she said, handing the flowers to him as he placed them on their daughter's grave. The beautiful marble headstone read "Angelina Grace Williams-Levesque. Beloved daughter. August 18, 2002." Ronda and Hunter had decided on that name a few days before they buried her, choosing Angelina since it means "little angel".

            "A year ago today. It's hard to believe."

            "It feels like yesterday," Hunter said, taking Ronda's hand. There was another funeral taking place up ahead of them and a soloist began to sing. Hunter closed his eyes and lowered his head until after a few minutes when the grip Ronda had on his hand began to grow tighter. He opened his eyes and saw Ronda, tears streaming down her face and breathing as if she were hyperventilating. He immediately pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder.

            "It's…it's all…"she choked out.           

            "No," he said firmly. "Don't you dare blame your self." But his words had no effect as she continued to cry. "Come on, Ronda, try to calm down before you-"

            "OW!" Ronda cried out, clutching her stomach.

            "That's it, we're going to the hospital," Hunter said as she began to double over in pain.

            "Oh, God, please, no, it's too soon! It's too soon!"

A/N- See? It only took me almost a year. ;) I apologize profusely for anyone who read this and checked back waiting for me to update, my writers block was SERIOUSLY bad, I hope it hasn't messed up my writing…we shall see, I suppose.


End file.
